An Awkward Fanfic
by Sami Rose
Summary: MILD yaoi/yuri, mild cursing, naruto gets pregnant with Gaaras baby and Hinata Gets pregnant with Inos baby...most of the story is about their kids please reveiw so that I know people actually like my story so that I knw I'm not writing for no reason


An Awkward Naruto Fanfiction

"You are so beautiful." Gaara whispered to Naruko while they were lying next to each other. She smiled, "I love you, Gaara." She said right before passionately kissing him on the lips.

A Few Months Later

Naruto walked over to the mirror and poked his stomach. "Why am I getting so fat?" he thought. He walked out of the room to go find Gaara. He ran into Gaara just as he was leaving Konohagakure. "I'm fat!" Naruto complained to him. "No you're not!" Gaara said loudly, "You will always be perfect to me, Neko-chan." He said sweetly and stroked Naruto's face.

Hinata looked down at her stomach that was getting bigger, but she wasn't eating enough to get fat. She would get really hungry, but when she ate, she got full really quickly and felt sick. Then she realized, "Frick!" she yelled, she had been with Inok a few months ago. She ran into Ino. "What's wrong?" Ino asked, "You look kind of scared." "I think…" She stopped and looked down. "What is it?" Ino asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I think I might be…pregnant…" She said quietly. "Whose is it?" Ino asked, sounding honestly curious. "Yours." Hinata said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I swear there is something inside me!" Naruto yelled and jabbed his bellybutton with his first finger. "There is." Gaara said sarcastically, "Kyuubi." Naruto shot him a look that could only mean "shut up" and said, "Stop being a smart ass." Gaara looked down at his feet. "Maybe you've just been eating too much ramen." He suggested. "No! I swear something just kicked the inside of my stomach!" He yelled. "Shit! You were a girl, right?" Gaara asked. "What?" Naruto said. "When we…you know…" Gaara continued. "Yeah, why-OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "Does that mean I'm pregnant?" "I think it does…" Gaara said, "And I'm the father."

About 3 months later

(At the Doctor)

"Naruko, the baby is doing great! Should be here on September 17." Hiroshi-san said "What are we going to name him?" Gaara asked Naruko. "Gaa…Narura…too girlie…Nara….no, that reminds me of Shikamaru…hmmmmm…Gaaruto!" She finally said excitedly. "Hmmm…perfect!" Gaara exclaimed.

Hinata walked into Hiroshi-san's office and sat down in a chair after they checked up on her babies. "They're doing great." He said. Inok walked in. "Hinko and Inko are doing great!" Hinata said excitedly and touched her stomach.

5 years later

"Who is my mommy, then?" Gaaruto asked Gaara, who had just told him that he was married to Naruto. "Naruto is your mother." Gaara told him. "But boys kiss girls, right daddy?" He asked. Gaara sighed and said, "I am different, don't be like me, I do wrong things." Gaara answered, trying to be a good example. "You are the best daddy in the world and I love you!" Gaaruto said, hugging him. "I love you, too, baby." He said and ruffled Gaaruto's hair. After that, he walked into his bedroom and woke Naruto up, it was only 9:00 in the morning and he wasn't up yet. He walked, sleepily, into the living room, followed by Gaara. "Mommy, daddy! Guess what!" They both looked at him. "Yes?" "There's a really pretty girl at my school…" he said, looking at the floor. "What's her name?" Naruto asked. "Hinko…she's really pretty…"Gaaruto continued. Then he stopped, "Mommy, Daddy, do you love me?" Gaara looked at him funny. "Yes, of course we love you, sweetie." He said. "Why do you even have to ask that?" Naruto asked. "I just felt alone, so I needed to know." He explained, looking up at them and smiling. "Oh no!" Gaara said loudly enough that only Naruto could hear him. "What?" Naruto asked. "Why is he feeling lonely?" Gaara asked. "Gaaruto, why are you feeling lonely?" Naruto asked as sweetly as he could. "You never spend time with me! You guys are always doing something that's not fun! I wanna have fun with you!" Gaaruto yelled. We try to, honey, but it's hard because I'm the Kazekage and um…well…mommy…is also busy because he's the Hokage." Gaara told him. "I don't care! I want you to stop being busy and have fun with me!" Gaaruto was actually yelling louder now and after that he looked them both in the eyes and stormed outside. They both stood there, speechless, staring at the door Gaaruto had just went out. "Damn." Gaara said. "Looks like she got your personality." Naruto said right before bursting into laughter. "Shut up!" Gaara said, angrily, and went after Gaaruto to talk to him.

"Mommy!" Hinko yelled for Hinata. "What, baby?" She asked "I like hokage-sama's son, Gaaruto." She answered. "He's cute!" Hinata looked at her funny. "Hokage-sama has a son? Who is his mother?" she asked, surprised. "Kazekage-sama of the hidden sand is his daddy." Hinko said happily. "WHAT? How did that happen? Which one of them is the mother?" She was trying not to be too loud about it in front of Hinko, but it wasn't working. "I don't know…" Hinko said quietly and looked down at her feet. "I tried to talk to him yesterday, but I got scared and my voice didn't work." "She's just like her mother." Ino said, no one had known she was in there until she spoke. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked quietly. "She's really shy and talks quietly, like you." Ino answered.


End file.
